THE REAL TRAGIC PAST
by LuxiiLok
Summary: Zorro y Sanji caen en un agujero negro que dicen que les hará llevarse mucho mejor, llevándoles a una tierra amasacrada y sombría donde un peliverde y un rubio solo se tienen el uno al otro para salir adelante y superar sus desgracias tragedia ZoSan¡


**Ola¡ me alegro mucho de haber subido este primer fic ^^**

**Espero que os guste¡ es una tragedia en toda regla, que trata, aunque sin éxito, tratar una profundidad psicológica para poder comprender la actuación de los personajes, en especial las de Zorro y Sanji pequeños. **

**La historia en sí intenta dar a entender que Zorro y Sanji tienen que dejar de llevarse mal y para ello llegan a un mundo masacrado donde Zorro y Sanji pequeños lo único que se tienen para salir adelante son el uno al otro.**

**Para todo¡ ^^**

**Advertencia¡ en esta historia todavía no han aparecido ni Franky ni Brook, por lo sucede un poco antes de que intervinieran estos dos personajes.**

**PRIMER DÍA**

Zorro abrió su bocaza para dejar escapar un descarado bostezo, estaba molesto porque le acababan de despertar, y ahora encima, lo estaban ignorando. A sus espaldas, los tripulantes estaban discutiendo en cómo visitar el parque nacional más prestigioso del mundo: "PARQUE NACIONAL NEGRO" pudo leer el espadachín por el rabillo del ojo en uno de los carteles de la entrada del parque, junto a su breve descripción y un dibujo.

Nico Robin, como siempre, estaba explicando a sus nakamas de qué iba la historia. Según había oído Zorro tras su despertar, era esta:

_ "el parque nacional negro" es un impresionante parque que protege un campo de agujeros negros, o agujeros de gusano como prefiráis, aberturas espacio-temporales que se crean y autodestruyen constantemente, por lo que el parque nunca consta del mismo número de materia interestelar. Por lo que…

_ ¿y se puede saber qué tiene esto de interesante? Ver un parque en mitad de nuestro viaje ¿acaso necesitamos descansar, porque yo…?- interrumpió Zorro, adormilado

Sanji le dedicó una mirada morbosa y le hizo callar con una patada, que fue detenida sin problemas por el espadachín, interponiendo su antebrazo entre el pie y su cabeza. Por lo menos, el cocinero le había hecho callar, pero aun así, no le había hecho ningún daño y eso le pinchaba en lo más hondo. ¡Quería verle sufrir!

_ cállate y deja hablar a nuestra hermosísima señorita…- le contestó, remplazando su tono áspero y airoso a uno más acaramelado cuando empezó a hablar de Robin.

Ella sonrió como de costumbre y le miró a la cara al espadachín, con unos picarescos ojos.

_ esto no es más que otra misión del montón. Mira, te aseguro al 100% que esta visita no va a prescindir de aventuras. – y se rio con perspicacia.

Zorro le miró con indiferencia y cerró los ojos, como haciéndose el dormido, dejando proseguir a la mujer con la explicación. El peliverde al comprobar que iba para largo, se acomodó en el mástil del barco.

Sanji deseaba más que nunca matarlo, aunque fuera pecando y usando los puños, ya que las piernas le temblaban de ira y tenían bastante con mantenerle en pie.

_ Bueno, pues el problema no es otro que los jefes del parque han gastado mucho dinero en investigación y limpieza… y de todo un poco, así que la falta de clientes les está llevando a la ruina, justo lo contrario a lo que predijeron.

_ Pero, no lo entiendo… ¿por qué no les va bien? Si por lo que has contado… esto debe de ser excepcional, al menos… para gente normal- añadió Nami por lo bajo: era evidente que para su tripulación lo excepcional no les llegaba ni a los pies después de todo lo que habían pasado.

Nico Robin le dedicó otra de sus sonrisas y se colocó bien el sombrero.

_ el caso es que… como he dicho antes, la materia se destruye y se recompone continuamente, todo ello en unos instantes, pero mediante abrumadoras explosiones. Ahí está precisamente el problema… eso constituye un problema para la gente "normal"- recalcó esa última palabra con un tono irónico, imitando a Nami- las explosiones llegan a ser tan fuertes que las medidas de seguridad no son nada para ellas, así que para eso hemos venido… para investigar y para…

_ ¡VAMOS A ACABAR CON LOS MALOS!- bramó Luffy entusiasmado.

De las cabezas de la tripulación brotaron gotitas de estilo anime. Como siempre, su capitán seguía sin pillar nada.

Luffy recibió un sopapo de Sanji, que ya estaba suficiente cabreado como para poder contenerse. El aludido se levantó como pudo con un chichón que floreció de su cabeza.

Zorro ante tanta violencia, decidió ponerse en pie y bajar a tierra firme, donde unos hombres les esperaban con los brazos abiertos. Se notaba que llevaban siglos sin recibir ningún cliente.

_ el dinero lo lleva la chica- les explicó el peliverde, señalando a Nami, que se había aferrado hasta hacerse daño a su querido cofre del tesoro.

La pelirroja empezó a poner ojitos y a hacer pucheros para que los hombres no les cobraran, pero no hicieron ademán de pasar de largo la ocasión.

_ vamos Nami, no seas tan agarrada- le animó Luffy, que había parecido a su lado y que le sonreía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

_ TÚ CALLA IMBÉCIL NO PIENSO PERDER MI ORO ASÍ- le espetó la otra, trocando sus bellos ojos llorones por una cara de monstruo.

Por detrás, el amargado de Sanji le articuló otro bofetón a su capitán, que le hizo aparecer otro chichón sobre el que ya tenía. El desprotegido de Luffy trató de devolverle el golpe, sin éxito, pero dando de lleno en el cigarro, tirándoselo al suelo.

_ ahí va

Sanji se arrodilló para recogerlo con delicadeza del suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_ era mi último cigarro…- lloriqueó- ¡ERA MI ÚLTIMO CIGARRO IMBÉCIL!

El cocinero perdió el control y persiguió al loco de Luffy en círculos, que se reía sin parar, como disfrutando de esa situación tan trágica. El capitán golpeó a Nami e hizo caer el cofre de sus manos, que chocó contra el suelo y esparció todas las doradas monedas. La chica lloriqueó un instante. Sanji le iba a arrear a Luffy de nuevo cuando una patada intervino de repente y se estozoló contra el capitán, que salió disparado. Sanji se volvió hacia el propietario de la patada y se desahogó insultándolo; cuando descubrió que la propietaria no era otra que Nami sentada en el suelo y con la garra levantada, dejando al descubierto sus braguitas, Sanji no solo recibió una hemorragia nasal, sino también una de las impetuosas patadas por parte de la pelirroja.

Los dos, el cocinero y el capitán, debieron de acabar en China.

Contemplando la escena, estaban Zorro con los hombres, que se habían quedado atónitos con la rareza de sus clientes.

_ yo voy entrando- advirtió Zorro, y los hombres le abrieron paso sin dudarlo, y ya de paso, no pedían dinero a la mujer del pelo rojo… no querían correr la misma suerte que los otros dos.

Que volvieron como si nada por el horizonte dejando más boquiabiertos que antes a los hombres, quienes les invitaron a pasar tratándolos como héroes.

No hace falta que recalque que no les cobraron nada por la entrada.

Zorro siguió por delante a través de una densa selva, probablemente por acabar antes. Y lo que se encontró cuando aparó de su vista la última rama molesta, lo conmovió por dentro:

Era un descampado que ocupaba miles de millas de la isla, que tampoco era nada vulgar, rodeado de bosques frondosos. En el campo había miles de esferas de colores degradando de claros a negros, todas ellas vibraban, unas más que otras, como si quisieran…

El espadachín lo vio venir y se tiró al suelo, protegiéndose la cabeza con las manos durante la explosión que se desencadenó a partir de una bola de esas que vibraba con mucha fuerza. La explosión dio lugar a otras más pequeñas, hasta que de lo débiles que eran, el peliverde no necesitó cubrirse. Se levantó y divisó muchas más explosiones que se llevaban a cabo por cada segundo que pasaba, le sorprendió que de cada estallido apareciera en su lugar de origen una pequeña bola blanca que se iba oscureciendo y creciendo lentamente, hasta que volvía a explotar y se repetía el proceso. En medio de tantísimas bombas, una voz llegó a los oídos del espadachín, maravillándolo. Algo lo llamaba y notó cómo aquel sonido se llevaba una parte de su ser… estaba asustado, eso seguro. Ese campo tenía algo que le desagradaba.

_ son instantáneas- la voz de Robin a sus espaldas lo tranquilizó y lo alarmó a la vez.

Se giró hacia ella y vio al resto de la población con folletos en las manos mirando al horizonte, boquiabiertos, Nami estaba manteniendo una conversación muy animada con los hombres que les habían recibido, y que parecían hacer de guías. Desde luego, nadie había oído aquella tentadora voz, y pensó preguntar al guía que estaba libre, pero desechó de inmediato la idea.

Lo tratarían de loco.

_ pareces nervioso- dijo Robin en forma de afirmación, clavándole esos fríos ojos azules.

El eludió con la mano.

_ en absoluto- intentó sonar lo más convincente posible.

Robin se acercó a él y posó su cara sobre el pecho del peliverde, y aunque solo pretendía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, el espadachín enrojeció y se puso más nervioso de lo que estaba, por lo que el corazón le fue a mil por segundo.

Nico Robin se apartó de él para mirarlo, esbozando una de sus carismáticas sonrisas.

_ creo que sí- se refería al nerviosismo

_ ESO ES PORQUE TÚ…- no pudo terminar, una patada descargó toda su furia en su cabeza, el espadachín sacó una de sus espadas y la hendió en el aire, a escasos milímetros del cocinero, al que ahora daba la cara.

_ Maldito marimo de mierda…

_ ¿qué te pasa, cejas? ¿Estás celoso?

Saltaban chispas y Nami se interpuso entre ambos, plantando sus manos en las caras de los dos jóvenes.

_ eh…eh… no seáis críos… que bastante miedo les habéis metido a nuestros queridísimos guías- dijo mientras sonreía a los susodichos, que parecieron relajarse

_ Lo que tú digas, mi pelirroja…

_ Pero si antes has sido tú precisamente la que…

Zorro acabo tendido en el suelo con humo saliéndole de la cabeza, bajo las risas del resto de la tripulación.

_ Bueno, sigamos- animó uno de los guías con una gotita anime

Luego se arrimó a Robin para decirle al oído:

_ padecen desgracia

La mujer le miró sin comprender pero el hombre le guiñó un ojo y se introdujo en el campo de esferas

_ eh… ¿en serio pensáis entrar ahí?- inquirió alarmado Zorro cuando se hubo repuesto de los golpes, al ver que todos sus nakamas se aventuraban siguiendo al guía. El pensar en aquella extraña voz le traía malas intuiciones…

_sí

_ vamos, anímate…

_ sí… ¿o acaso tienes miedo?- ese era Sanji

Zorro apretó los dientes, cabreado y adelantó a toda su tripulación, atravesando con paso firme el campo, que temblaba a su alrededor.

_ ¿MIEDO? –Zorro se giró a Sanji cuando hubo llegado a la mitad del campo, y desde lo lejos, le dedicó una sonrisa airosa a su nakama.

Que se borró de su cara cuando una explosión lo engulló rajándolo por la espalda y untándolo de su propia sangre, al igual que sus alrededores.

Sanji instantáneamente atravesó toda la llanura hasta alcanzarlo, agarrando el cuerpo de su nakama antes de que este cayera al suelo, derrotado.

Chopper y Ussop tuvieron que cerrar los ojos. Luffy gritó con lágrimas en los ojos y se tiró al cuello de su guía.

_ DIJISTE QUE NO PASARÍA NADA – le espetó a pesar de saber que no era verdad lo que le decía, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, abatido por la tortura.

Nami y Robin palidecieron ante la masacrada escena en la que un rubio se había manchado su maravilloso pelo con la sangre del compañero que sostenía entre sus brazos, atravesado por miles de escombros afilados, restos de materia interestelar sólida que se habían clavado a su cuerpo a tal velocidad que hacían el efecto de cuchillas, la sangre se derramaba por todo su cuerpo y el miedo ocupó la cara del rubio. Abrazó con más ímpetu el cuerpo encorvado del espadachín y sollozó.

Luego un ruido captó su atención. La esfera gigante que acababa de explotar los estaba envolviendo ambos con su incipiente manto. La oscuridad se abrió paso entre ellos hasta no dejarles ver nada.

El cocinero se sintió cayendo a gran velocidad hacia ninguna parte, pero la razón le decía que acabaría estrellándose con algo, así que en respuesta a un acto reflejo, abrazó a su amigo que también caía a su lado y lo envolvió con su cuerpo de forma similar a como lo había hecho hace nada la bola a ellos dos, como protegiéndolo de algo invisible.

Zorro seguía inconsciente y con los ojos permanentemente cerrados, pero al cocinero le invadió la felicidad cuando sintió que su corazón seguía latiendo, débilmente, pero con vida.

Al fin y al cabo, Zorro Ronoa nunca había dado indicios de ser una persona normal.

Perdió los hilos que le ataban a la consciencia pensando en aquello, y con al imagen de Zorro como último pensamiento antes de que la oscuridad se asentara en su mente.

…

Zorro consiguió abrir los ojos con dificultad, amodorrado. El recobrar el sentido conllevó también a reunir fuerzas perdidas.

Una fuerza invisible atrajo su atención hacia su izquierda, desviando únicamente la cabeza hacia aquella dirección, dejando el resto del cuerpo quieto.

Se encontró intimidado ante una punzante mirada encabezada por unos ojos chicos y fríos. La inexpresividad de aquel rostro que le resultaba tan inhumano como familiar, le hizo levantarse bruscamente y gritar. El niño portavoz de aquellos helados ojos, se levantó con calma y firmeza destapándose de la sábana que le cubría desde el cuello a los pies, descubriéndose a sí mismo.

Era un reconocible peliverde, solo que con un carácter más contundente reflejado en sus facciones. Aun así, Zorro se sintió como reflejado en un espejo, solo que varios años menor.

Sanji también recobró la conciencia y fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, retirando sus pesados párpados de ellos. Sin saber por qué, se sintió atraído hacia la derecha, y volvió la cara hacia aquella dirección.

Y se encontró frente a frente a un canijo rubio que también parecía despertarse de sus sueños.

El cocinero dejó escapar un grito: aquel niño era él… años más atrás. Era como rencontrarse con un recuerdo.

El niño pareció perplejo pero se levantó bruscamente de la cama en la que parecía estar durmiendo, deshaciéndose con la misma potencia las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo y huyó de Sanji, pareció abrazar a un bulto que estaba a sus espaldas y así se quedó.

El cocinero se irguió y al hacerlo, vio más allá, pero demasiado cerca, a su nakama.

Zorro y Sanji intercambiaron sus miradas y palidecieron, confusos. En la distancia que los separaba (nada corta), estaban dos niños: un rubio abrazando a un peliverde, como protegiéndolo de los recién llegados.

La cara del rubio se llenó de lágrimas, mientras que la del peliverde permanecía impasible, dejándose envolver por los brazos del otro.

_ ¿QUIÉNES SOIS?- logró articular el rubio, alarmado- ¿se puede saber qué queréis?

Y como si fuera el fin del mundo, rompió a llorar allí mismo. El peliverde miró fijamente a Zorro e hizo ademán de sacarse algo de debajo de la camisa, pero el rubio pareció querer detenerlo, llorando, pero en realidad le ayudó a extraer ese algo, haciéndolo aparecer de pronto, apuntando al espadachín con los ojos cerrados, susurrándole a su compañero que no mirara.

Prescindiendo de vista, el niño simplemente escuchó. Pudo oír como Zorro se levantaba de la cama que compartían los cuatro (y que era tan grande que servía de suelo de un cuarto pequeño) y corría por ella aproximándose cada vez más…

El niño hizo ademán de apretar el gatillo de la pistola que había sacado de la camisa de su compañero, pero aquellos impetuosos pasos parecieron pasarle de largo.

_ ¡IMBÉCIL!- se oyó un estrépito que justificaba el fuerte golpe que recibió el cocinero por parte del espadachín al ser aprisionado contra la pared- ¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUÉ ME EMPUJASTE? ¡por tú culpa caímos por un precipicio oscuro y mira dónde hemos terminado!

Las manos de Zorro se asieron al cuello de Sanji, dispuestas a estrangularle si hacía falta.

La voz del cocinero salió liviana de su boca, tras haber pensado en la argumentación de su nakama.

_ yo no te he…- le dio un cabezazo a Zorro dejándolo aturdido durante unos instantes que aprovechó para contrarrestar con una patada que hizo retroceder al espadachín- …hecho nada estúpido ¡MÁS BIEN TE AGARRÉ CUANDO AQUELLA COSA TE ATRAVESÓ!

Sanji miró a Zorro con fijeza, percatándose de que no quedaba huellas en su cuerpo de haber estado malherido hacía poco. Se enfureció al plantearse la idea de que todo hubiera sido una alucinación o que simplemente el espadachín hubiera visto otra cosa. Se ruborizó debido a la sombra de la duda.

La bota del cocinero aplastó la cabeza de Zorro, que se hundió en el colchón, por lo que el dolor fue sutil. Su atacante lo inmovilizó echándosele encima.

Los niños observaron con incomprensión en sus ojos. El rubio había bajado la pistola y el peliverde se la había guardado de nuevo.

Allí, en una cama a modo de suelo de una habitación pequeña llena de estantes y trastos y oscura, que quedaría completamente en la penumbra si no fuera por unos lánguidos rayos de sol que entraban por una ventana que había intentado ser taponada con madera, a modo de persiana. En ese lugar fúnebre y triste, se cruzaron las vidas de dos piratas con sus respectivos pasados.

El encuentro sucedió cuando un viejo reloj de bolsillo dio las 11:00 de la mañana. Habían perdido durmiendo once preciadas horas del primer día.

…

Minutos más tarde, se encontraba a un niño con pelo verde abstraído jugando con la consola de la tele a un juego de matar muy sangriento y aterrador. Zorro adulto miró al pequeño, perplejo: el peliverde que se suponía que era él de pequeño maniobraba con el mando de la consola mientras observaba todas las torturas y muertes que se llevaban a cabo en la pantalla de la televisión, con semblante tranquilo. El espadachín no recordaba haber jugado nunca a su juego ni haber mantenido aquel temperamento, pero ya estaba suficiente confundido con lo que estaba pasando como para ponerse en aquellas cosas que pertenecían al pasado.

En el amplio comedor-cocina en el que estaban los cuatro personajes, los dos Zorros ocupaban los sofás, uno con la vista clavada en la pantalla y el mayor con la vista adherida al pequeño. A su vez, los dos rubios se habían puesto a cocinar.

El silencio que les separaba se quebró cuando por fin habló el más mayor de ellos.

_ Oye… ¿tú no juegas a esos videojuegos?- le inquirió con sarcasmo, al darse cuenta de que el pequeño Sanji era el que se encargaba de mantener a los dos niños, y al comprobar que su experiencia en la cocina no era muy agraciada.

El niño bajó la cabeza con melancolía.

_ Yo no necesito despojarme de nada

El otro lo miró sin comprender. Se olvidó enseguida de sus dudas cuando vio a su joven acompañante mezclando dos ingredientes que no debía. Le bramó con tono de alarma y le arrancó de las manos los botes que contenía los alimentos y rebuscó en armarios y en la nevera, sorprendiéndose de encontrar con tanta facilidad lo buscaba. Seleccionó con detenimiento las cantidades e intentó arreglar la comida del día.

Lo último que hizo fue probarla y regalarle su bendición.

_ cocinas muy bien… - le alagó Sanji-chan, al contemplar su heroica acción y cómo había salvado la comida.

_ eso es porque…- halagado, hizo ademán de contestar con altivez, pero sintió los amenazadores ojos de Zorro clavados en su nuca, así que cambió de tono. Se arrodilló para estar a la altura de su joven amigo y le despeinó- pillo, eso es porque estoy luchando por mi sueño

_ ¿ser el mejor cocinero del mundo?

El otro se encogió de hombros.

_ en parte, pero lo que más deseo es llegar a un mar muy famoso, aunque su existencia es incierta ¿lo conoces verdad?- le preguntó con picardía

Pero al contrario de lo que se esperaba, el niño negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

_ lo siento pero… los sueños son para aquellos que huyen de la realidad… o bien, son ideales de la gente que les sobra el tiempo por que sus vidas son demasiado sencillas…

Sanji no comprendió la madurez con la que había hablado el chico. Era un niño, sí, pero, debido a lo que había pasado, probablemente sabría más de la vida que el propio Sanji adulto. Y lo que más le dolía al cocinero es que no recordara haber perdido ninguna vez en la vida sus esperanzas de encontrar el All Blue.

Apretó los dientes conteniendo su mal genio. Lo que más le fastidiaba de todo era que Zorro estuviera haciendo oreja y que lo hubiera visto quedar así de mal con sí mismo.

…

_ Sanji, me suenan las tripas…

_ ¡Cállate, marimo, que ya va a estar!

_ llevas dos horas diciendo eso…

Sanji pensó en contestar que el pequeño rubio había fastidiado otra vez la comida, peor no el apreció conveniente. No quería herir los sentimientos de un humilde niño.

Pasó un eterno cuarto de hora cuando por fin el cocinero les llamó para que se sentaran en la mesa a comer. Sirvió en platos la comida mientras se iban sentando; el primero en llegar fue Zorro adulto, que se deslizó en la silla como con desgana, muerto de hambre.

A los dos niños les costó más: Zorro-chan no parecía dispuesto a dejar de buscar y se negó a soltar el mando de la consola. El pequeño Sanji hacía todo lo posible para separarlo de la máquina, hasta conseguirlo.

Miró con pena a su compañero, que endureció el rostro.

_ Lo siento… pero tienes que comer- se disculpó

Zorro siguió sin mover un dedo, con la vista fija en le televisor apagado. Sintió remordimientos y unas inmensas ganas de matar, pero al final se dejó convencer por Sanji, que sonrió aliviado.

Zorro, como siempre, se puso a devorar la comida que con tanta delicadeza había preparado Sanji. Horas y horas de esfuerzo perdido.

Sanji pequeño pareció degustar migaja a migaja el manjar que había sido preparado en manos de un cocinero profesional. Desvió la mirada a su compañero peliverde, y se impregnó de una enorme alegría al verle masticar comida normal.

Hacía mucho que no se alimentaban como niños normales.

Siguió con la sonrisa alumbrando su cara triste hasta que un diminuto detalle le impidió seguir haciéndolo. Zorro no estaba usando el cuchillo para cortar la carne, y el artilugio había desaparecido de la mesa. Se levantó de la mesa intranquila y corrió hacia el asiento del peliverde.

_ Zorro… ¿qué estás comiendo?- le intentó abrir la boca, tratado de no reflejar su espanto. Al ver que el otro ejercía fuerza, todas sus sospechas se llenaron de la evidencia- abre la boca ¡Zorro!

El otro entornó los ojos, desafiante. Sanji-chan se concentró en mirarle las muñecas a su compañero, que había intentado esconderlas bajo su camisa blanca.

Agarró una de ellas y la dejó al descubierto, encontrando lo que buscaba.

Zorro y Sanji adultos se habían arrimado para ver que era lo que pasaba cuando Sanji resopló indignado.

De las muñecas del pequeño peliverde se habían abierto dos cremalleras de sangre recientes, el cuchillo lo sostenía con la otra mano, con el filo manchado del mismo líquido rojo.

Se había vuelto a cortar las venas.

Sanji aprovechó ese momento para abrirle la boca a Zorro-chan que se removió intentando liberarse. El rubio pudo ver sus dientes teñidos de rojo antes de que cerrara la boca, encerrando con ella el secreto. Sanji volvió a resoplar.

_ Zorro… ya me parecía raro que comieras comida normal…

_ ¿sois vampiros?- se le escapó de entre los labios a Sanji, que recibió una bofetada por parte de Zorro.

Ante aquel violento acto, el pequeño peliverde cerró los ojos y se repasó las venas con el cuchillo, haciéndolas sangrar.

_ ¡ZORRO!¡JODER! ¡PARA!- le imploró el pequeño rubio con los ojos húmedos- DEJA YA DE CURAR TU MIEDO DE ESA MANERA

Se hizo un pesado silencio.

_ te he pegado- eso fue lo único que salió de la boca del peliverde.

_ tonto… ¡Tú no me has pegado!- señaló al espadachín- Ha sido él

_ pero él soy yo…

_ emm, lo dudo mucho- se le escapó esta vez al espadachín, que fue el que recibió el castigo de Sanji

Zorro-chan gimió abatido por el acto.

_ ¿pero por qué os maltratáis así? ¿no veis que lo único que lográis son desgracias?- les espetó el pequeño rubio perdiendo los papeles

El silencio volvió a inundar la sala.

_ la verdad es…

_ …que no lo sé

Zorro y Sanji se miraron, pero desviaron la mirada a otro lado al encontrarse con los ojos del otro, asqueados.

De la cabeza de Sanji-chan apareció una gotita anime. Desde luego, la relación de aquellos dos era caso a parte.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo acordarse de algo mucho más importante.

Agarró de la mano al pequeño Zorro y se lo arrastró hasta el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Los adultos se ruborizaron ante lo que acababan de presenciar y pensaron mal. Mantuvieron las distancias entre ambos.

Sanji acercó la muñeca del peliverde al grifo y dejó que la sangre tiñera el agua de un evidente color rojo.

Pero la herida no paraba de fluir, al contrario, lo hacía con más fuerza y cada vez más rápido.

Sanji resopló nervioso y miró para todos lados, buscando un botiquín a simple vista. Pero cuando sus padres estaban vivos y habitaban aquella casa, se encargaron de mantener lo más lejos posible del alcance de sus niños todos los medicamentos, como aconsejaba la ley.

El simple hecho de evocar el pasado le hizo ponerse triste, pero las fluidas y quedas palabras de su amigo le hicieron dar un respingo y despertar de la pena.

_ bébela

Sanji le miró como si hubiera recibido un balazo.

_ Zorro… eso te hará daño…

_ me da igual

_ ¡pero a mí no!- le salió un gallo a causa de los temblores que se habían apoderado de su cuerpo

El peliverde le tendió la muñeca para que toda su atención fuera absorbida por la herida que sangraba sin parar y que se había prolongado a causa del agua.

El rubio sufrió sacudidas y tembló de nuevo. Si se dejaba llevar y se saciara con la sangre de su compañero, se sentiría arrepentido y el recuerdo le atormentaría durante el resto de su vida.

_ no tienes que deplorar por nada- la voz inexpresiva de Zorro trató de sonar convincente, sin éxito.

Sanji vaciló, inseguro de qué hacer.

Zorro decidió actuar: se relamió la sangre que patinaba por su muñeca y se llenó la boca de fresca sangre. Como un rayo, se puso delante del rubio y posó sus labios sobre los de él. Lo inmovilizó desde la boca, llenando el paladar de su amigo con la sangre que le trasfería desde su lengua, haciéndole saborearla para que se sintiera complacido y seguro.

Sanji se lo quitó de encima y trató de mantener la compostura, pero rememorar aquella sensación tan deliciosa le hizo enloquecer y perder la cordura.

Zorro lo intentó de nuevo: le tendió otra vez la muñeca al rubio, que terminó por aceptarla.

Y bebió con ansia y silencio la sangre de su amigo, mezclándola con su salivo y tragándola, haciéndola desaparecer de la piel del peliverde.

Zorro se resignó a exteriorizar su dolor, no quería hacerle sentir peor a Sanji, que ya se creía lo suficiente acomplejado por lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero que le iban a hacer, desde la muerte de sus padres y familiares, lo único que les quedaba era el uno al otro, y los primeros días de supervivencia habían resistido precisamente de aquella manera: alimentándose del peliverde, exclusivamente de su sangre.

Por eso Sanji quería aprender a cocinar con urgencia, para que Zorro no tuviera que soportar aquel dolor que le producía cortarse y luego encima, el dejarse absorber. Pero también lo hacía porque se sentía muy desdichado al no reunir el valor suficiente como para cortarse él mismo. La base del sustento provenía de la sangre del peliverde.

Por otra parte, Zorro se sintió contento por poder hacer feliz a su compañero, porque la felicidad de uno era la felicidad de otro.

Esbozó una sonrisa. La primera de aquel oscuro día.

Sanji se percató de que los sentimientos de Zorro estaban cambiando al notar un distinto sabor en la sangre. Alzó a medias la cabeza para mirarlo desde abajo por el rabillo del ojo.

_ esto es una droga… para los dos- se limitó a decir

Zorro se limitó a sonreír de nuevo, trocando sus ojos fríos a una expresión más cálida y reconfortante.

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa, siniestra en cuanto un canalillo de sangre se derramaba de entre sus labios teñidos de sangre. Luego, volvió a bajar la cabeza a la muñeca de Zorro para proseguir con su labor. Siguió chupando, lengüetazo a lengüetazo, el líquido rojo que debido a su sedienta saliva, estaba empezando a acabarse. Inconscientemente, un gemido de indignación se escapó de entre sus labios, y el peliverde comprendió el motivo de su queja. Entre los impedimentos de su hambriento compañero, Zorro comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, dejando mostrar su apetitosa y casi formada delantera. Sanji reprimió un nuevo gemido de deseo para que su amigo no entendiera su ansia, pero cuando vio que se arrancaba la camisa, que le estorbaba la vista de su larga cicatriz, que se extendía de hombro a cadera, esperando ser chupada.

Sanji empezó a sufrir convulsiones tras ver aquello. Intentó pararse tapándose los ojos, pero se había quedado completamente paralizado, con la vista fija en la cicatriz.

Zorro no dudó en facilitarle la tarea, así que con ayuda de su propia uña, rasgó la parte superior de la cicatriz, que derramó un chorrito de sangre de inmediato. Lo que hizo enloquecer al rubio: armado en carrera, se abalanzó sobre el peliverde y lo empujó hacia la pared con notable ímpetu; Zorro se dejó hacer y no se quejó cuando chocó con fuerza contra la puerta, tenía la vista ida, sin mirar a ningún a parte, como sin vida. Sintió cómo las manos del rubio se asieron a sus delgadas muñecas, inmovilizándolo. Aunque no lo hubiera hecho, Zorro hubiera seguido sin moverse de todos modos, con complacer a su amigo le bastaba. Y sabía perfectamente que lo único que ansiaba su amigo era su sangre. Cómo había dicho, aquella situación se había vuelto como una droga para ambos, por el bien de los dos.

Notó un pinchazo de pronto en el pecho: de la propia ansia que emanaba de los labios de su agresor, este había mordido sin querer el pectoral del chico. Zorro bajó instintivamente la cabeza ante el momentáneo dolor, sobrepasando todas las barreras de intimidad que protegían al rubio.

_ ¡NO MIRES!- le imploró Sanji avergonzado. Al darse cuenta de que ya era tarde, decidió alzar la cabeza para que su amigo se la pudiera ver, pero él no se atrevió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Era una situación penosa: toda la mandíbula y las mejillas, incluso la nariz y las puntas cabelleras del rubio se habían de un evidente tono rojizo oscuro. De su boca se escurrían menos difuminados, unos cordones de sangre que le recorrían toda la barbilla y continuaban por el cuello.

Zorro no sintió miedo, ni mucho menos. Al contrario: sintió una chispa de satisfacción por ver a su amigo con el hambre saciado, estaba feliz de poder complacerlo.

_ mira qué te he hecho… - el rubio, por su parte, se incorporó y le dio la espalda a su compañero. Volvió la cabeza para terminar la frase – te he manchado de sangre, perdona.

Zorro no dijo nada, simplemente, sonrió para sí. Cogió su chaqueta que había terminado arrugada sobre el suelo y la usó de servilleta para limpiarse la marca de sangre que quedaba en su cuerpo. Cuando se sintió lo suficiente limpio y presentable, se la lanzó a la nuca a Sanji, que se había dispuesto a ir al pasillo. Se volvió con brusquedad y se encontró con la media sonrisa fría del peliverde, se la devolvió de nuevo, con mucho más brío.

_ lávala, anda- le sugirió Zorro y le pasó por delante, encaminándose hacia su cuarto para buscar ropa limpia. Sanji se quedó solo unos instantes, luego se rio en silencio y tomó el camino contrario al de Zorro: hacia la alcoba de la ropa sucia, abrió la puerta y tiró de malas maneras la camisa del peliverde sobre una montaña incipiente de más trapos usados, muchos de ellos, expulsaban un hedor a sangre. Sencillamente, pruebas.

Zorro y Sanji adultos apartaron sus orejas de la puerta por la que habían desaparecido los dos niños cuando esta se abrió de pronto. Para entonces, ya habían llegado, veloces como un rayo a sus asientos, mostrando normalidad y tranquilidad. La pareja menor volvió al salón y con miradas llenas de recelo, se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos mientras los mayores seguían comiendo.

_hemos tardado… ¿aún no habéis terminado? – inquirió con suspicacia el pequeño rubio, que había retomado su sitio.

Zorro tragó saliva y Sanji carraspeó con suficiencia, antes de empezar a hablar recibió un puñetazo que se le hundió en la cara. El cocinero se volvió enojado a su agresor, que disimulaba sorber la sopa.

_ ¿SE PUEDE SABER DE QUÉ LECHES VAS, MALDITO MARIMO! – le espetó a Zorro, que también alzó la voz para hacerse oír sobre el rubiales.

_ MENOS HUMOS Y ANTES, MENOS AIRES- le gritó, socarrón

_ chicos… parad…- la voz impregnada de preocupación del pequeño Sanji era demasiado queda como para dejarse oír.

Sanji se levantó de la silla y se aproximó peligrosamente a su rival con humo saliéndole de las orejas.

_ ¿TIENES ALGÚN PROBLEMA POR QUE SEA MEJOR QUE TÚ?

_ ¡Sanji, siéntate!- le ordenó Sanji-chan, un poco más fuerte que antes, aun así, no consiguió nada.

Zorro también se levantó e hizo chocar su frente con la del rubio, lo que le dejó algo aturdido durante su frase.

_ ¡Zorro!

_ ¿ES QUE ACASO TE CREES SUPERIOR? JA, PERO SI NO ERES NADIE NI A LOS PIES DE UN TRISTE VAGABUNDO ¡

_ ¡CALLAOS DE UNA VEZ PESADOS!- explotó el pequeño rubio, tan fuerte que su voz sufrió altibajos. - ¿es que acaso no sois capaces de quereros?

Zorro y Sanji se le volvieron y empezaron a cargarla con el niño, asqueados por la semejante idea que había tenido.

_ ¿CÓMO PRETENDES QUE QUIERA A ESTE CEJAS? SI SU ASQUEROSO ALIENTO HUELE TAN MAL POR CULPA DEL TABACO QUE…

_ ¿ESTE ASQUEROSO MARIMO? JA, HASTA LA HIERBA SABE MEJOR QUE ÉL, NUNCA MEJOR DICHO…

Zorro pequeño hizo un ingrávido mohín, aunque trató de disimularlo lo más que pudo; parecía molesto con el comentario.

Sanji se percató de ese insignificante detalle y se subió a la mesa para estar a la altura de los mayores, se les acercó y…

…la bofetada resonó por todo el cuarto

Sanji-sama se quedó tan atónito que dejó incluso de oponer resistencia a Zorro: Sanji-chan le había plantado una impetuosa bofetada en la cara, de la que ante el impacto florecía un bermejo colorido.

Zorro apretó los dientes dejando al descubierto hasta sus encías rosadas, con una expresión en el rostro como aguantando las ganas de reír. A su vez, Zorro-chan suspiró con debilidad.

Y Sanji-sama prorrumpió luego de haberse sopesado la cara, a su niño.

_ ¿Y A TI QUÉ TE PAS…- no pudo terminar la frase, su pasado le descargó una patada directa en el mismo punto donde había recibido el primer golpe (la primera patada que daría el niño y que se darían cuenta de este detalle más adelante, con tiempo), solo que este era mucho más brioso y el impacto fue mayor, haciéndole caer al suelo y llevándose al espadachín por delante. A su peliverde amigo aquello no le hizo tanta gracia, y lo que no iba a reprimir en aquella ocasión sería un furioso grito a su cejas.

Inhaló aire y se preparó para soltarlo, pero algo que se pegó a su cabeza se lo impidió, se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Zorro-chan de pie ante él, con los mismos ojos fríos de siempre, pero con la mirada más áspera y llena de malas intenciones que se podría advertir en un niño de su edad.

El crío cargó la pistola amenazadoramente, que daba la casualidad que era con lo que le estaba apuntando directamente a la cabeza al espadachín.

Muchas flechas de interrogación se cruzaron entre ellas por la mente de Zorro: ¿qué le pasaba al niño? ¿No pretendería…?y si era así ¿de dónde narices había sacado una pistola y dónde había aprendido a usarla?

Zorro-chan seguía con toda la furia de su cuerpo reflejada en sus ojos, que se clavaban con odio en los del desarmado espadachín. Este pensó que podía usar los puños, pero además de que perdería contra un arma de pólvora… ¡era solo un niño insensato!.

Los labios del espadachín vacilaron antes de hablar con un tono que aseguraba que iba a ser lento y convincente, pero una voz más aguda, segura y alarmante le robó el turno de hablar.

_ ¡Zorro! ¡Suelta eso!-Sanji-chan saltó de la mesa y corrió a abrazar por la espalda al aludido, que se dejó hacer, impávido. El rubio, desde atrás, le recorrió con sus manos el brazo que sostenía el arma, mientras le susurraba cosas calmantes al oído al peliverde, hasta alcanzarla; entonces, se la intentó quitar. El otro no ejercía fuerza alguna pero tampoco pretendía soltarla con tanta facilidad. Solo cuando su amigo se la robó llevándose con ella todo el odio y las ilusiones del peliverde, suspiró y miró con templanza a los dos mayores tumbados en el suelo.

Y sin decir nada, se dio media vuelta y se largó por donde había venido.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos en la sala, excepto Sanji-chan, que mostraba indiferencia en su semblante, pero que no pudo esconder una sutil chispa de tristeza. Dejó la pistola que había obtenido sobre la mesa, con la vista caída y suspiró, despojándose del mal rato.

Luego desvió la mirada a los adultos que seguían sin moverse y les dedicó una morbosa sonrisa, luego, también hizo ademán de largarse. Pero Sanji se lo impidió.

_ oye ¿se puede saber qué os pasa a los dos? ¿Es una maldición de la casa o algo por el estilo?

El pequeño se volvió hacia él con resentimiento y le miró con una cara cansada.

_ esto es una condena a nivel nacional- y con un gesto de cabeza, les incitó a que miraran por la ventana que se ocultaba entre el montón de chatarra y los estantes, de la que procedía una tenue luz, la poca que conseguía iluminar un poco la sala para que no quedara del todo a oscuras. Después el niño despareció entre las sombras, dejando a los dos piratas solos y dubitativos.

Sanji se levantó en mitad de la penumbra y se acercó lentamente a la ventanita que rozaba el techo, se subió a una silla que crujió por el peso de su cuerpo y miró a través del cristal.

Lo que encontró se asemejaba al infierno. Miles de escombros coloreados con sangre de diferentes tonalidades y opacidades según el tiempo que hacía desde que se había desprendido de sus cuerpos, alternándose con sus cadáveres, algunas de sus partes en ocasiones despedazadas y esparcidas entre los zócalos de deshechos, enterradas si tenían la suerte de no ser roídas por las ratas y podridas por las moscas. El suelo no se veía y ningún alma se abría percibido con vida entre aquel masacrado lugar.

La cara de patidifuso del cocinero alertó también a Zorro, que se aproximaba también a la ventana, se subió a la mesa que estaba al lado de la silla sobre la que estaba Sanji y miró por la ventana.

Frunció el entrecejo y observó con detenimiento, centímetro a centímetro, el ruin ambiente, que hacía que se le revolvieran las tripas.

Los dos comprendieron de pronto porqué los niños eran cómo eran y a lo que se referían. También entendieron la causa de que sólo se tuvieran el uno al otro, pero ninguno de los dos quiso admitir esa parte.

Se alejaron lentamente de la ventana, atormentados con la imagen que no se diseminaría tan fácilmente de sus cabezas, y que infundía miedo y tristeza a la vez.

Se miraron entre ellos con sus mentes nubladas por la perturbación. Zorro se restregó el pelo con sus manazas y resoplaba una y otra vez. Sanji se quedó de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, comiéndose la cabeza sin exteriorizar sus remordimientos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el resto del día, que estaba a punto de acabarse. Sanji se puso a rebuscar en la nevera y en los armarios para hacer la cena, y Zorro hizo ademán de hacer su tanda de ejercicio diario. Ya se había quitado la camiseta y los zapatos cuando fue a recoger sus espadas, entonces se dio cuenta de que faltaba una de ellas.

Se limitó a entornar los ojos con suspicacia.

Y en otro rincón de la casa, en una de las habitaciones más oscuras de la vivienda, el trastero, un niño de pelo verde tenía la necesidad de saciar su desgracia y miedo, y perdonar al dolor… con uno más fuerte y visible.

El niño desenvainó sin escrúpulos la espada que había robado a su superior, se quedó mirándola inexpresivo y sin la necesidad de recolectar ningún valor suficiente se la acercó peligrosamente a la espalda.

Y con la mirada fija en le horizonte, impasible, se abrió paso un tajo con el filo de la espada del que afloró tanta sangre que si hubiera sido Sanji el que la bebiera, habría saciado todo su hambre durante toda la eternidad. Se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar, entonces, para reprimir los impulsos de gritar mientras la espada iba cortando su carne y abriéndole una herida que cruzaba toda su espalda, decidió apretar los dientes, entonces calló en la cuenta de que eso era lo que hacía su futuro… ¿acaso era así cómo Zorro había cogido la manía de juntar los dientes ante el dolor?

Aquellos furtivos pensamientos le hizo desatender a cosas de más importancia: el aguantar gritar para que no lo descubrieran.

El suelo se estaba encharcando de sangre recién caída.

El alarido se extendió y retumbó por toda la casa, llegando a los oídos de todos sus habitantes y alertándolos, haciéndoles correr hacia un lugar fijo: la habitación de su procedencia, la sala donde se encontraba Zorro-chan.

El primero en entrar por la puerta fue Sanji-chan, que abrió los ojos como platos ante lo que se encontró allí.

Aquello era excesivo…

El minutero del reloj dio las 12:01

Fin del día.

FIN DEL PRIEMER CAPÍTULO

**Gracias por leer¡ **

**Antes de nada me gustaría dejar clara una cosa: he perdido mucho tiempo en hacer este primer capítulo, incluso casi suspendo un examen (por suerte, no) porque apenas estudié pensando en escribir esto.**

**Me encantaría continuarlo, desde luego que sí, pero para ello necesito motivación y a gente con ganas de seguir mi historia.**

**Así que si os ha gustao no dudéis en comentar¡ seguire escribiendo esta historia cuando consiga cinco reviews mínimo.**

**Perdonad por ser tan tacaña … ¬¬ yo no soi asi lo juro, pero esk esto me impide seguir con lo mío y si resulta k pierdo el tiempo envalde…**

**Bueno, k vosotros me entendéis (eso espero) ^^**

**Gracias de nuevo por leer y espero que os haya gustaoo**


End file.
